The Bet
by Animeleader
Summary: Owen is having a lazy day but decides to check out his progress from all the summer training he had, but when Tristan challenges him they decide to make a bet. Who will win?


**Summary**: Owen is having a lazy day but decides to check out his progress from all the summer training he had, but when Tristan challenges him they decide to make a bet. Who will win?

**Rating:** G

* * *

><p>Owen sighed as he laid in bed, he felt like being lazy today. He already went to the gym early in the morning for his training. He could fell himself already getting buff. Owen becoming restless decided to sit up and looked at himself in the mirror, a smirk formed upon his face. "I'm looking good," he said to himself. "When I come back the Grade Nines better get out of my way, no one is going to recognize me since I've gotten so big." Before Owen could react he heard a snicker. Owen cocked his head over towards the right and saw none other than his brother Tristan.<p>

His brother was different from him. While Owen was a jock and loved sports Tristan was more of a performer. He loved drama, cheerleading (yes you heard that correctly), and he was in band during his last year of middle school. Owen smirked, he wanted to give his brother a noogie but he decided not to. "Judging me already Pipsqueak," Owen got off his bed and made his way towards his little brother. Tristan playfully rolled his eyes at his older brother. "Not really, but I'm just being honest. You haven't changed a bit...well maybe you did. That ego of yours has gotten bigger. Maybe it inflated because a certain someone isn't here anymore."

Owen rolled his eyes, becoming annoyed. He did not have an ego. Owen knew that it was Tristan's way of getting under his skin. Something that both brothers did occasionally. Owen would do it when it started singing his musical songs out of tune because Tristan was a perfectionist. If the note was out of tune he would start freaking out. Speaking of Anya, Owen was expecting another Skype session. Ever since Anya left he only had a few chances to Skype with his girlfriend. He missed her but as the saying goes; distance makes the heart grow fonder.

Suddenly Owen realized that he was spacing out. He shook his head, removing the train of thought he had of Anya. "I do not have an ego. I've really gotten buff," he said as he crossed his arms. Tristan chuckled to himself. "Oh come on Owen that is what most guys who work out say. You can't really see any changes unless you're committed to the training. Knowing you, you probably were slacking off. We all know that you've been watching the new _Charlie's Angels_." Owen scoffed; his brother was really trying to push his limits. If he could punch Tristan he would but that would risk him losing the car for a week.

"Fine, how about we settle this in a bet," Owen placed his hand underneath his chin. Contemplating the types of bets he could have against his brother. He could have a race against his brother, but seeing that his brother was probably out of shape it wouldn't be a fair fight. Another bet would be something to do up with Tristan's alley but Owen knew he wouldn't be able to stand a chance. Finally, after thinking for a minute Owen got it. It was something that his brother and him were good at. Video games. "Here's the deal, we play one match of Burnout. If I win you will have to admit at the dinner table that I'm buff now."

Tristan nodded hearing what his brother had to say, "But what if I win? What would you do for me?" he asked his brother. Owen made a face; he knew that Tristan would want something great in return. "Well...if you win. I'll clean your room for the entire week and allow you to blast Rent whenever we're in the car going on a family trip til school starts." Tristan nodded, "You're on. Make the best man win." Owen smirked as he went over and grabbed his Playstation 3 controller. Making his way towards the living room he started setting everything up. Tristan sat on the couch next to him with his controller in hand ready to go.

Owen finally placed the CD in the Playstation 3. Within three minutes the game was loading. Owen started looking at all the courses they could pick from. Tristan noticed he was trying to pick a course that he was dominant in. "Oh no, you are not going to pick that course. Otherwise the bet would be unfair." Owen growled to himself, Tristan was right. He caught through his act. "Fine, I'll just pick random you little baby." Tristan glared at his brother, "Name calling already? You're very immature for someone who is in Grade 12. No wonder people you're a jerk."

Owen laughed, "Whatever. They can judge me all they want, they know nothing about me. I'm not a jerk," Tristan gave him a serious look. "I didn't finish my sentence yet you baby. I'm not a jerk all of the time. I'm just honest. I guess people don't know how to handle the truth. Haters are gonna hate." Tristan sighed, placing his hand on his forehead. "Why don't we stop talking and start the game already. I'm dying to beat you." And Owen clicked random. The match started and both started out fast. Tristan smiled as he was in the lead but Owen was quickly catching up.

Owen smiled, "You know I'm going to win." Eventually as the race was on its third lap Owen passed Tristan and was heading straight towards the finish. "Looks like I won." Tristan's jaw dropped. Owen beat him. "I want a rematch. That was unfair, you totally cheated." Owen gave him a look. "Fine. This just means that I get to beat your ass again in video games." So the brothers played another race and Owen once again..and again. Eventually after seven games Owen placed the controller down. "I'm down." Tristan made a face. "I lose...but since I am a good sport. You win the bet."

Owen smiled, "I know I would beat you in video games. You must learn young grasshopper." Tristan lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not a bug Owen." Owen got up and stared putting the Playstation away. "It was a figure of speech." Before Tristan could say anything he heard the sound of their mother calling the boys to dinner. She had ordered pizza. "All right the pizza is here," smiled Owen. Today may had been a slow day but he didn't mind it. He bonded with his brother and by that he meant kicking his ass in video games. Owen looked forward to what would come afterwards and that was his Skype call with the lovely Anya Macpherson.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this one-shot! I got my inspiration off of the twitter feed for Owen. I hope that you guys write a review and tell me how the fic was. :)<strong>

**~Animeleader**


End file.
